Peach
FNaW = Peach is one of the antagonists in'' Five Nights at Wario's. She starts appearing on Night 3 and continues onward. Appearance She looks almost exactly like Princess Peach from Nintendo games, except she has black soulless eyes and what appears to be spiky teeth. Activity She starts in Entrance 2, and moves to Machinery and finally to the Control Room, before appearing at The Office window. The player must shut the door immediately upon seeing her at the window. Failure to do so will result in Peach disabling the lights and the window button, and she'll eventually jumpscare you. Jumpscare She'll appear in front of the player with her arms covering her face at first. Then, she opens her arms up, revealing her face, and she flies at the player. Audio The sound Peach makes when attacking the player. Each character (excluding Wario Man) makes the same noise in the same circumstance. This sound plays when Peach appears in the window's blind spot. Trivia *The dots in her eyes may be her pupils, even though it may be the lighting on her eyes since they appear on any room she's in, even inside The Office. * Peach's model seems to be taken from Super Smash Brothers, due to the extra noticeable details in the hair and dress. * Peach appears to have scars on her face. * Peach is quite inactive compared to the other characters. * Peach possesses Richard McRoy in ''Five Nights at Wario's 3. *Peach may have entered the factory through Entrance 2 when she disappeared, because she appears to be calling for someone's name, possibly Mario and Luigi. |-| FNaW2 = Peach makes an appearance in ''Five Nights at Wario's 2''. Like in the first game, she starts appearing on Night 3. Appearance She looks very much like in the first game. She has the same black eyes and her gaping mouth. However, her model seems to have less detailed texture. Activity She starts in The Hallway, and moves to the Studio and finally to The Office Exit, before appearing in the Office Entry, and The Office. She is supposed to use different attack style and tactics to kill Thomas Taylor. Audio The sound Peach makes when attacking the player. Each character (excluding Wario Man) makes the same noise in the same circumstance. |-| FNaW:O = Peach is back in FNaW:O Appearance She seems to have the same appearance as the first and second game, except now, she has a different jumpscare. Gameplay Peach will randomly replace the battery in the bathroom. If the player does not leave the room, she will kill the player. Jumpscare She appears in front of the player, while screaming and flail her arms. Trivia * It's been confirmed by wwwWario that Peach, Wario, Waluigi, Mario, and Luigi have been sent back in time by Rosalina right after FNAW 3 to when FNAW Origins took place. |-| FNaW4 = Peach makes another appearance as an antagonist in Five Nights at Wario's 4. Appearance Peach seems to have kept her original design from the first game, except that now she has a rope around her neck and seems to always be hanging in the channels she appears in. Gameplay When Peach appears, the channel will flash black breifly and she can be seen hanging in the channel. If the player presses "Cut Rope" in the menu she will go away, but will also vanish if the player switches channels. She only appears on the News Channel, the Graveyard and the Forest. |-| Images = Main Peach in FNAW.png|Peach in Entrance 2 with Luigi. Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 8.50.06 AM.png|Peach in the Machinery. Peach in the Control Room.gif|Peach in the Control Room. Peach at the window.png|Peach at The Office window. Peach Jumpscare.gif|Peach's jumpscare. FNaW2 peach hallway.png|Peach in the Hallway. peach studio.png|Peach in the Studio. peach office entry.png|Peach in the Office Entry. 4).png|Peach outside The Office. peach in the office.png|Peach inside The Office. Bowser and peach in hallway.png|Peach with Bowser in the Hallway Five Nights at Wario's: Origins peachbathroomwithplayer.png|Peach in the Bathroom with the player. peachjumpscareorigins.png|Peach's jumpscare in Origins. Five Nights at Wario's 4 Other Image.jpg|Original Peach. PFNAW3.png|Peach in the opening of Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Wario's Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Browse Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Possessed Category:Females Category:Five Nights at Wario's 4 Category:Five Nights at Wario's: Origins